Year 2019 Problem
'Year 2019 Problem '''is a Nicholas and the Super Show episode that was first aired on May 10, 2019. In this episode, Nicholas Garrett plays his computer just like the episode Making an Infobox, but instead, the computer had some changes when the computer went off. After the Computer went OFF, There is a man with a banana!!! It's BRAINY SMITH STUCK AT A COMPUTER!!! When Brainy Smith is stuck at a computer, two of them are here. And one of them is a clone. There's also Anthony Clemens and Michael Clemens as well! Just remember, you are going to get really made fun of! SO BE CAREFUL!!! Because all about the times that we are doing, it is going to get better and better and better right now. Did you know that Brainy Smith's Clone is actually the one that's 53 years old, and the real Brainy Smith is actually the one when he's 38 years old? Yeah. Okay. Here are the images. But before we begin all the stuff, I wanted you too see this here! This is a REALLY great thing to do for life. Right after this, this is here also!!! Alright there can be only one Jonny and Lonny, because Brainy Smith said so. and I wanted to do something fun like go to the park and swim at the beach right after James Jerky Perky and Justin Garrett do other stuff like Jhonneing and Lhonneing of all times. Okay, I wanted you to smash my banana now because we don't have all day! C'MON!!! GO DO IT NOW!!! Alright, nevermind. Here are all the images. WAIT, before that, look at this, because it reminds me of Jhonne and Lhonne from Jonny and Lonny. Alright, images for real this time. HERE WE GO!!! Images:::::::!!! Brainie Smyth.png|Brainy Smith's Clone Brainy Smith.png|Brainy Smith Anthony Clemens.JPG|Anthony Michael Clemens.JPG|Michael Stuck At A Computer Image.png|An image of Stuck At A Computer Production Music * You love me I do - Nicholas Garrett ''card * Hamburger - Brandon Garrett and Michael flying * Going on the floor - Crucy Andrews here, Brandon, this computer don't work" * Make my Money now!!! - Lanfino!!! Smith and his Clone jumps out of the computer!!! * Fish - Monkey Lips caught some fish" * Poor Monkey Lips - Monkey Lips shut-off * My Name Is McKolli - Lanfino!!! ending Synopsis Nicholas wakes up at 7 AM, going to school. The school he went to was Woodland School, which he did go to school since November 30, 2018. In the times he played the computer room, the next day later, the computer had some changes with the clone fight and the age fight. The Play-Doh was at school, with the big text and the big eye. But, Brainy Smith won't let him do that. There was also George Washington eating oatmeal, then after that, was the dinosaurs came to us!! But, now, the dreams his computer had some changes was back earlier from The Great Man. Trivia General * When Brainy Smith get's to a CLONE FIGHT, it is the first time doing that. Next is Young New Pole's Bad Drama. There can also be an age fight for Anthony and Michael as well! AND ALSO, THIS THING HERE!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! After the CLONE FIGHT, Jonny and Lonny from Johnland gets to the Play Doh!!! Bow Andrews from United Castle love Big Text like that for the local logo!!! That's funk music. Oh yeah, I wanted to smash my banana?!? * Anthony and Michael Clemens went to an AGE FIGHT as Brainy Smith went to a CLONE FIGHT, Young New Pole's Bad Drama did that too! Just remember that stuff in your brain. You gotta know that in your brain. Or else, NONSENCE!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Alright, enough of that... * If you keep going to watch this until the end of the video, there is a lot of weird stuff going on there. First of all, the Hey you! Wanna fight? cast as well as the Yo man! Want to funloh me??!!??!? cast came here! Weird, huh? Yeah. After all the stuff that's kept going on, There is going to be MANS AND WOMANS!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA HALLELUJAH!!! As with Florida and Virginia. Alright, next one! * Did you know that Nicholas wanted to get all the times down today for this thing here?!?!?!? YEAH, okay, that's good now. And also, I wanted you to think better and better and better today. That's why we can't do it right now. I didn't know that. Maybe because of all the times of Jhonne and Lhonne from Jonny and Lonny because of winning. Now there's Jonny and Lonny. Okay, I wanted you to see this here!!! You know what that is?!? Click the link over and out, and now, let's go to the next section!!! * There are 3 scenes of Images from the fighting scene. Well we know THIS is one of them. That's all we know. And also, the next one is, THIS here. and the last one is, it's a surprise. THIS IS THE ONE!!!!! Okay, that's all we have to know, okay? Okay. Next one. Errors * If you fight a clone, it will go down, but Brainy Smith's stayed, because it's actually Brainy Smith when he's 53 years old. Brainy Smith (real) is actually a 38 year old one. This is when before a bunch of stuff came here like Jonny and Lonny, and there is no such thing as Jhonne and Lhonne. Why?!? Because there isn't such thing like that. Alright, next one! * Jhonne is Jonny, but they called him Johnny when the Lhonne Lonny times are for Lohnny!!! That's because there is a thing about this thing here! There is nothing but also there's this thing here now! Okay, enough of that, and go there. * When Anthony and Michael Clemens keep fighting about the age, the dark man keeps hiding under the beds and the chairs all the time. This ain't real, RIGHT??!!??!? Yeah... This CANT be real. You know why?!? Because of Greenfield Lightning. And that's all we know. And also, Anthony keeps trolling the man when THE DARK MAN KEEPS COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright, next one. * If you wanna know that if Nicholas' Computer shuts off, in some scenes, it shows it on, instead of off. Because it turned on because Nicholas forgot to turn it off while making this video. That's all we know. OH OH OH!!! I forgot! I wanted to tell you an important question. Can you smash my banana?!?!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Okay, this is getting too much to do something like that. Okay. Next one now. I had enough now. * If you keep watching the video, a black line keeps coming in in some scenes when the stuff had gone wrong for this thing for that time. Why is that?!? Because all the Jonny and Lonny times are going great, until it's gone wrong now. Okay, I had enough of this, Next section now!! Running gags * Brainy Smith keeps punching his CLONE and done in 2003 to 1999. This is when the things happen all the time again. That's all of it. His Clone is nothing like that. You know why that happens is because of the cuse fish. Alright, also, I'm am NOT going to tell you anything about this stuff over here, because I don't want you to know. It's a secret. I'm not telling you that. I mean I'll tell you that in the next line here. In the meantime, I wanted you to look at the dinosaur line, over here! It's all about great stuff of the times we've doing again. You wanna see it? Okay. Here we go. * George Washington keeps dying when the dinosaurs get him. Dinosaurs love meat. Humans are made out of meat. Uhhuh!!! Yeah. You know why humans are made out of meat?!?!? BECAUSE OF THIS!!!!! Because it's really darting, and it's really cool and awesome, and there's nothing but great all the times because we have to give it another chance right now. Okay, I told you that, because I am bored doing other stuff like that, so I wanted to tell you something all about that. * Nicholas' Computer Keep Shutting Off EveryTime He Does Something. BeCause Of Nicholas Doing All The Stuff He Accidently Shut It Off By MisTake! UHHUH!!!!!!!!! Alright, enough of that, and LET'S GO TO THE OATMEAL LINE HERE!!!! YEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEA * George Washington also eats oatmeal as well. Oatmeal is REALLY good for George Washington! It's really great. You know why it's really Really REALLY GREAT, because of THE THINGS YOU'VE DONE!!!!....!!!!!!!...!!!!!..!!!.! Why did you do that?!? WHY?!? Is that why because of the times that have ended because of Jonny and Lonny's dreams? HEH!! I guess so, Okay, I'm out of here, and next one. I can't take it no more now. Bye! * Anthony and Michael keep fighting about the age until the end of the video, because of Nicholas and Brandon's ideas to make that. And that's about it. Oh and also every The Pilate of DOOM!!! characters came here as well. There's also The House of DOOM!!! as well. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Look at the List of Dooms in Nicholas' World. Every doom episode has this link here.! That's what we all know of. Okay, I'm going away, because I'm out of here. Bye!!! * In the next episode, Brainy Smith will punch his CLONE and will be done in 2003 to 2028! 2028 is the sunshine year of Brainy Smith, and Nrainy Zmidh's life, when James Jerky Perky, and Lames Lerky Bersie is going to smoke and die! But actually in Brainy Smith, born in United Castle, when James Jerky Perky, born in South Africa is going to pass away! As of Chinese-Bassion-Bygon of course. Because of this! Yeah, yep. * Nicholas Garrett keeps dreaming about elephants that are going to sleep in the nighttime and wake stuff up in morning porning. That's when the things here are going by... YEAH!!! YEP!!! YES!!! Alright, we have to do stuff, because I'm going to go to the Gallery of Images now. Okay, Bye!!! Alright, I'm going away, because I'm out of here. Bye!!! Gallery of Images There's is a lot of weird stuff going on there. Look at this! Brainy Smith.png|A real guy. Brainie Smyth.png|A fake guy. Justin Garrett.png|Another guy. James Jerky Perky.png|Third guy. Foldy.png|A thing. Stapy.png|Another thing. Liy.png|Third thing. George Brandon.jpg|Again, another thing. George Nicholas.jpg|Again, again, another thing. BFDI Intro Remade.jpg|This one. BFDI Intro Remade better version.jpg|More better than other one. If Pin Meet Tack....png|This one??? If Cherries Meet Another Cherriesz??!!??!?.png|Another one?!?!? WOW!!!!! Thunder Cloud.png|AGAIN!!! Trio Of Flowers!!.png|AGAIN AGAIN!!!!!! Making an Infobox.png|A Computer Year 2019 Problem.png|Another Computer Mortal Account of Spongebob.png|Spongebob's Mortal Account Anthony Clemens.JPG|Hamster Anthony Michael Clemens.JPG|Guinea Pig Michael Brandon Garrett.jpg|Brandon Johnson as Garrett Nicholas Garrett.jpg|Nicholas Garrett as Johnson That's it! Category:Episodes